April 9, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The April 9, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which will take place on April 9, 2012 at Verizon Center in Washington, D.C.. Summary Raw GM John Laurinaitis came out to introduce Brock Lesnar, proclaiming that he's the new face of WWE, and announced that Lesnar will face Cena at Extreme Rules on April 29. Lesnar thanked Laurinaitis for having the wisdom to bring "legitimacy" back to WWE, but that statement didn't sit right with John Cena, who quickly charged out to the ring for a heated staredown with the very man who laid him out with a brutal F-5 the previous week on Raw. The Cenation leader proceeded to slap Brock in the face, triggering a near-uncontrollable brawl. Pandemonium broke loose and the WWE locker room emptied as over a dozen Superstars and Officials tried to pull the two competitors off each other. It took repeated efforts to stop Brock and Cena from pounding each other to bits as the Verizon Center erupted. Cena suffered a nasty bloodied lip as a result of the wild melee with Lesnar. Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger gained early momentum by teaming up to overwhelm the greener duo. But the sheer power of Brodus Clay was too much to hold at bay for long, and The Funkasaurus got the pinfall on Dolph Ziggler following a heaping helping of ... Ah Funk It! After the match, Brodus borrowed a page out of U.S. Champion Santino Marella's moves and celebrated the victory with a funky trombone dance. Oh, how the tables have turned. Cody Rhodes, who terrorized Big Show for weeks prior to their WrestleMania match, is now being shadowed by The World's Largest Athlete. Shortly into Cody's match against R-Truth, the new Intercontinental Champion interrupted the contest to poke fun at Rhodes with a photo of him getting drilled by a Knockout Punch at WrestleMania. The distraction led to R-Truth scoring an easy victory – and left Cody fuming in defeat. For the second straight time, a WWE Official had to intervene to stop Lord Tensai from ruthlessly pummeling his opponent into the mat. Yoshi Tatsu, who recently made some disparaging remarks about Tensai, felt the wrath of WWE's new, dominant Superstar as Tensai crushed him repeatedly with an assortment of power moves. Before the match, CM Punk defended his straight-edge lifestyle in an emotional address to the WWE Universe. Punk admitted that he felt violated by Chris Jericho's disturbing act of drenching him with alcohol and smashing the bottle over his head on last week's Raw. Before Punk could speak any further, though, Jericho interrupted on the TitanTron and mocked The Straight Edge Superstar for getting so emotional over experiencing his first "bender." Punk fired back, saying Jericho can't break him, and that he would only bring out the more dangerous side of the WWE Champion. Punk's match against Mark Henry was short-lived, as Punk grabbed a TV monitor and attacked The World's Strongest Man, resulting in a victory for Henry via disqualification. Henry then exacted his revenge with a World's Strongest Slam and Jericho seized the opportunity to ambush The Straight Edge Superstar by surprise – with six-packs of beer in hand. Jericho broke open can after can of beer, and despite The Straight Edge Champion's best efforts to stop him, Punk was soaked with the alcohol. All the while, Jericho continued to taunt Punk, urging him to "have some more," before drilling him with a Codebreaker as he posed with the WWE Championship. On next week's Raw SuperShow, Punk will once again put his title on the line against Mark Henry. But this time, it will be in a No Count-Out, No Disqualification Match. Alberto Del Rio is wasting no time asserting himself in his return to WWE. Zack Ryder put up a good fight and landed a Broski Boot right on the money to Del Rio's jaw, but The Mexican Aristocrat took control of the contest in a flash and made him tap out with a Cross Armbreaker. Curly joined the other two Stooges in the ring to do his best Hulk Hogan impression, complete with the red-and-yellow getup and lots of spray-tan. Kane, however, was not impressed at all. The Big Red Machine came to the ring and gave Curly a crushing chokeslam as Larry and Moe scurried away. It looks like Kane is out to destroy anyone in his path – even Stooges! – following his loss to Randy Orton on SmackDown last week. Cena didn't let a busted lip slow him down in the main event of Raw SuperShow. Still bleeding from the mouth following his brawl with Lesnar at the beginning of Raw, Cena withstood David Otunga's powerful punches and clotheslines, then mounted a big comeback while Otunga wasted too much time posing for the crowd. The Cenation leader nailed Otunga with a Five-Knuckle Shuffle and an Attitude Adjustment before finishing him off with the STF. As Cena had his hand raised in victory, though, Lesnar snuck up from behind and brought Cena down with a low blow, then sent him flying with another devastating F-5 for the second week in a row. It's apparent that the self-proclaimed "War Machine" will stop at nothing to claim the top spot in his impactful return to WWE. And at this rate, these two rivals appear ready to tear each other to shreds before they even get to square off at Extreme Rules on April 29. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Damien Sandow defeats JTG *Santino Marella & Brodus Clay defeated Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (7:55) *R-Truth defeated Cody Rhodes (1:40) *Lord Tensai defeated Yoshi Tatsu (1:50) *Mark Henry defeated CM Punk © by DQ for the WWE Championship (1:50) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Zack Ryder (1:25) *John Cena defeated David Otunga (5:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Raw 4.9.12.1.jpg Raw 4.9.12.2.jpg Raw 4.9.12.3.jpg Raw 4.9.12.4.jpg Raw 4.9.12.5.jpg Raw 4.9.12.6.jpg Raw 4.9.12.7.jpg Raw 4.9.12.8.jpg Raw 4.9.12.9.jpg Raw 4.9.12.10.jpg Raw 4.9.12.11.jpg Raw 4.9.12.12.jpg Raw 4.9.12.13.jpg Raw 4.9.12.14.jpg Raw 4.9.12.15.jpg Raw 4.9.12.16.jpg Raw 4.9.12.17.jpg Raw 4.9.12.18.jpg Raw 4.9.12.19.jpg Raw 4.9.12.20.jpg Raw 4.9.12.21.jpg Raw 4.9.12.22.jpg Raw 4.9.12.23.jpg Raw 4.9.12.24.jpg Raw 4.9.12.25.jpg Raw 4.9.12.26.jpg Raw 4.9.12.27.jpg Raw 4.9.12.28.jpg Raw 4.9.12.29.jpg Raw 4.9.12.30.jpg Raw 4.9.12.31.jpg Raw 4.9.12.32.jpg Raw 4.9.12.33.jpg Raw 4.9.12.34.jpg Raw 4.9.12.35.jpg Raw 4.9.12.36.jpg Raw 4.9.12.37.jpg Raw 4.9.12.38.jpg Raw 4.9.12.39.jpg Raw 4.9.12.40.jpg Raw 4.9.12.41.jpg Raw 4.9.12.42.jpg Raw 4.9.12.43.jpg Raw 4.9.12.44.jpg Raw 4.9.12.45.jpg Raw 4.9.12.46.jpg Raw 4.9.12.47.jpg Raw 4.9.12.48.jpg Raw 4.9.12.49.jpg Raw 4.9.12.50.jpg Raw 4.9.12.51.jpg Raw 4.9.12.52.jpg Raw 4.9.12.53.jpg Raw 4.9.12.54.jpg Raw 4.9.12.55.jpg Raw 4.9.12.56.jpg Raw 4.9.12.57.jpg Raw 4.9.12.58.jpg Raw 4.9.12.59.jpg Raw 4.9.12.60.jpg Raw 4.9.12.61.jpg Raw 4.9.12.62.jpg Raw 4.9.12.63.jpg Raw 4.9.12.64.jpg Raw 4.9.12.65.jpg Raw 4.9.12.66.jpg Raw 4.9.12.67.jpg Raw 4.9.12.68.jpg Raw 4.9.12.69.jpg Raw 4.9.12.70.jpg Raw 4.9.12.71.jpg Raw 4.9.12.72.jpg Raw 4.9.12.73.jpg Raw 4.9.12.74.jpg Raw 4.9.12.75.jpg Raw 4.9.12.76.jpg Raw 4.9.12.77.jpg Raw 4.9.12.78.jpg Raw 4.9.12.79.jpg Raw 4.9.12.80.jpg Raw 4.9.12.81.jpg Raw 4.9.12.82.jpg Raw 4.9.12.83.jpg Raw 4.9.12.84.jpg Raw 4.9.12.85.jpg Raw 4.9.12.86.jpg Raw 4.9.12.87.jpg Raw 4.9.12.88.jpg Raw 4.9.12.89.jpg Raw 4.9.12.90.jpg Raw 4.9.12.91.jpg Raw 4.9.12.92.jpg Raw 4.9.12.93.jpg Raw 4.9.12.94.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #985 results * Raw #985 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events